User talk:~Leafy~
https://fc05.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/200/7/9/luneth_gets_down_by_13ulbasaur-d40pgi7.gif WHY HULLO THAR. THIS IS WHERE YOU GO IF YOU WANNA MESSAGE ME OR BOTHER ME WITH SOMETHING. ---- http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/f/f3/484.gif MY GUARDIAN PALKIA IS ALSO WATCHING YOU SO. NO FUNNY STUFF. ---- I SEE YOU HAVE STUMBLED UPON MY TALK PAGE, OHOHOHO. WELCOME THEN. I AM A CRAZED NERP NAMED LEAFY, OR LEAFU, SO BEWARE. I DON'T BITE OFTEN. JUST SO YOU KNOW, I HAVE AN OBSESSION FOR THE COLOR PURPLE AND FOR ONIONS. AS YOU MAY KNOW BY VIEWING MY PROFILE, I ALSO MAJORLY SHIP KAINXCECIL, SO DON'T BE SURPRISED IF I BRING UP A TOPIC ABOUT IT. LIKE NOW. I ALSO LOVE POKESPE CHARACTERS, AND I ALSO SHIP GOLDXSILVER. WHATEVER. SO, LET'S GET TO THE POINT. ---- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? I don't know! 8D Wrong button. A.) I wanna talk to you, Leafu! It's urgent! B.) I wanna talk to you, Leafu! I'm bored! I hate this font. I can't understand it. -scratches on Leafu's door- I'm here because I want to be on your lawn to annoy you. I would like to order a pack of onions~ QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM ARCHIVES *ONE *TWO ---- AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A HEADING GAIZ ALSO, IF YOU KNOW THE REFERENCE TO MY COLOR SCHEME, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER. ---- Tennis, dumbutt. >:c Get back on caht. —'' '''Crys'' ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy''' 00:47, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Asdf. Change your font. I can't understand it. ''— ''Crys'' ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy'' 20:54, March 16, 2013 (UTC) -flails- Get on chat —'' '[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r''''y's'']] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''my 'Squishy '']] 22:34, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Is your avvie a mix of Silver, N, and Pearl? :o —'' '[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r''''y's'']] [[Mudkip|''Ju'st'' keep]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''swim'ming'']]' 23:27, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Asdf. But... he doesn't even look like Giratina now... ''— [[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''Ju'st'' keep]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''swim'ming'']] 23:32, March 17, 2013 (UTC) WE NEED TO ROLEPLAY A COUPLE LETS JUST GO ON WITH TORNADO AND CARAMEL —'' '[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r''''y's'']] [[Mudkip|''Ju'st'' keep]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''swim'ming'']]' 02:46, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Yay, I'm famous in your school and tumblr .o. Oahi~ ''— [[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''Ju'st'' keep]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''swim'ming'']] 21:47, March 22, 2013 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/warriors-rp/images/9/9a/MyPony.png Welcome to my world. .o. —'' '[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r''''y's'']] [[Mudkip|''Ju'st'' keep]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''swim'ming'']]' 16:30, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Surprise I felt like I had to give you something. .o. ''— [[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''Ju'st'' keep]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''swim'ming'']] 16:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIIUpczoOgE .... -dies- —'' '[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r''''y's'']] [[Mudkip|''Ju'st'' keep]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''swim'ming'']]' 03:08, March 26, 2013 (UTC) .o. http://images.wikia.com/adventuretimewithfinnandjake/images/c/c6/Caramelldansen_Pikachu.gif You told Trp to talk to me on my talk page when I was on Latios Hunt >:c 15:38, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Y u no on chat. I read too many creepypastas yesterday. .o. 16:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC) http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Shadow+Force&name2=~Leafy~ Yes, yes. I love annoying you. 99% chance you'll be loved by being annoyed by me. Btw, I herd u liek Mudkipz? 02:05, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Here Heer lies your Snivy Was it really worth all the [[Poisonshade|''pain?]] 04:15, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I so glad you liek you snivy c: (btw i liek your siggie x3) Was it really worth all the [[Poisonshade|''pain?]] 22:58, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ASDFGHJKL Leafu I love it!<3333333333333333333333333333333333 Thank you so much<33333333333 12:17, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Thankyaderp~ Thanks for fixing some of my cats' pages <3 http://ask-the-big-four.tumblr.com/post/49297659762/and-not-a-single-fuck-was-given-that-day I don't even care if you don't ship this but whatever because it's a thank you gift heh ilu2 21:11, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I hope you like the loopy-loops my avvie -troll- 22:12, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Why Final Fantasy is Anti-Religion C: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLhiWw3pzQk RE: Me too. They're getting completely overboard with all the new Pokémon. I mean, Yvestal and that other idiot look like total powerplayers. They're going to be literally invincible, I bet. And Rotom? Yeah, he can turn into a dishwasher. Sylveon? Fairy-Type was created solely for it. (I also am sad for Sylveon, because of the higher male-than-female ratio for Eevees. ouo) Noivern? It looks like a random golem with speaker-eyes. I'm just... I'm 'DONE.' I'm not going to play any Generation VI games, VII, or even XX. I'm 500000000% done. Pokémon is getting too overboard. 21:29, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I knew Sylveon was going to be a new type. But Gardevoir, Jigglypuff, and the Clefs? .... I'm NOT going to play Pokemon X and Y now. 21:51, June 11, 2013 (UTC) But I will never stop liking Xerneas. It's based off the deer spirit from Princess Mononoke. 21:52, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Wait. MARILL? Yeah, I quit G6. -.- 21:56, June 11, 2013 (UTC) What the hell. Pokemon just gets worse and worse every single flucking day. .-. Sylveon is going to end up the Mother of all Sues. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!]]'' '''Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 22:11, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Are you serious http://www.examiner.com/article/pokemon-x-and-pokemon-y-fairy-type-strengths-and-weaknesses-posted http://www.examiner.com/article/pokemon-x-and-pokemon-y-fairy-type-strengths-and-weaknesses-posted http://www.examiner.com/article/pokemon-x-and-pokemon-y-fairy-type-strengths-and-weaknesses-posted Let me go kill Sylveon, sue Nintendo, and quit Pokemon. PLEASE. 22:48, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I quit. I'm quitting Pokemon. 23:00, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Why must you keep sending me pictures of Cecilia? D: 20:01, June 19, 2013 (UTC) atfirstithoughtitsaidprincessmononokeforsomereason 02:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi there would you roleplay Ashstar for me? I wanna give him to you, because you're both a Pokemon fan and you don't have a leader. So could you take him? c: 23:37, July 24, 2013 (UTC) LEAFU, A TERROR HAS HAPPENED! ;-; CHAT WON'T LOAD AND I CAN'T GET ON TO SPEAK TO YOU ALL! ;-; SAVE MEH! I'M LONELY ON THE OUTSIDE OF CHAT! MY LIFE IS CHAT AND I CAN'T GET ON! ;-; Love ya <3 Rainy ish back again! 00:46, July 29, 2013 (UTC) PRECIOUSMETALSHIPPING what if You roleplay a cat named Silverpaw And Silverpaw is a reddish she-cat with silver eyes (long hair c:) And she's gonna be Goldpaw's future mate in SprC 8D 02:23, July 31, 2013 (UTC) X/Y You know what, Leafy? I'm actually not done with Pokemon. If I ever get a 3DS, I am giving one of the games a try... because I don't want to lose faith in one of the few things that keeps me from exploding. ouo Plus, even though I once ranted about the once God-forsaken Fairy-Type, I actually want to try and not go insane training one. plusimightthinkthatsylveonskindacute The one thing I now hate about X/Y though? Mega Evolutions. Ugh. 02:02, August 15, 2013 (UTC) well you're alive and sylveon looks too cute and pink for me to like it I learned about mega evolutions earlier... and yes... they suck. 02:36, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Pokespe or FF? 05:06, August 31, 2013 (UTC) can i kill off cloud soon so i can make ciel and sebell 03:15, September 27, 2013 (UTC) or do you want to have him? C: 22:28, September 27, 2013 (UTC) i lyk dem biG dyks 22:34, October 4, 2013 (UTC) omg leafy im sorry for being so late but happy belated b-day love~<3 22:26, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Um. I don't know how to say this, but could you go back to one of your old wikis? Like maybe... this one? Pretty please? http://tinyurl.com/lqdqne9 Sorry i don't have a sig, but I'll still put the four tildes to see what'll happen. Conmanhaha (talk) 01:48, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Well... Unfortunately for me, all my friends are, like completely closed off to "Crap" like this. They all write fanfics on some website i forgot the url of. Conmanhaha (talk) 23:43, October 24, 2013 (UTC) hi leafy it is me squirtle i am so exsited to the trip tomorrow ,welll mostly to see your mom lol XDDDDD 01:03, October 25, 2013 (UTC)Squirtle72 (talk)so yeah i can't wait lol .i have not see you in warrior cat for a while, well i can see that you have changed your profile well see ya tomorrow bye (wave) squirtsSquirtle72 (talk) 01:03, October 25, 2013 (UTC) hey leafy it is me again squirtle72 ,well i have nothing to say so i just wanted to send you a little letter so take care and bye :) from:your BFF squirtsSquirtle72 (talk) 00:42, October 29, 2013 (UTC) oh that avatar 03:29, October 29, 2013 (UTC) deer lord not you too 22:33, October 29, 2013 (UTC) and leafy please add a new header when starting/continuing a conversation on my talk >:C 04:46, October 30, 2013 (UTC) hi there lol just wanted to say hai c: squirtle72Squirtle72 (talk) 20:29, October 31, 2013 (UTC) hi there so you better be on today i just want to chat with you oh and i watch the black buttler but i dont think grell was in love with ciel he was in love with sabastion. squirtsSquirtle72 (talk) 15:31, November 5, 2013 (UTC) hey i saw your messege and i am sorry i thought that you are starting to hate me because you are kind of acting strange to me so sorry please forgive me D8 squirtle72Squirtle72 (talk) 23:54, November 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Omg thank you, Leafy~<3 23:50, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ugh ,i am so bored be on chat please bro! essage up thereis from squirtle72 ono explain to me why all of wikia is working except the chat 03:40, November 9, 2013 (UTC)